


Grandpa Hawk Moth

by MiraMara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/pseuds/MiraMara
Summary: When Gabriel Agreste is left to babysit his granddaughter, he doesn't know how to cope with it. Just a funny drabble cross posted from fanfiction.net





	Grandpa Hawk Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this drabble just popped in to my head and the image was hilarious to me so I had to write it.

They had left the baby with Gabriel, and quite frankly, he had no idea what to do with it. It wouldn't stop crying. It had been fed, changed, he couldn't get it to sleep. He had no idea what it wanted. He pinched his nose between thumb and finger, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. His other hand was supporting the baby as it sat on his knee.

Nooroo was being absolutely no help either, having hidden away after the baby had almost caught the kwami in its chubby hands. In fact, that had been the only time the baby had stopped crying. That gave him and idea.

Getting up from his chair, he carried the baby, holding it away from his body with a hand under each armpit, and made his way to his observatory.

"Nooroo, transform me!" he called and felt the rush of energy flow over his form. The sudden presence of a masked stranger only caused the crying to double. That was, until Hawk Moth called forth one of his butterflies.

 

When Adrien came to pick up his daughter, he had a hard time finding his father. The kitchen was a mess of baby food splashed on the floor and walls. The reception room was scattered with a myriad of toys, but he couldn't find the two occupants of the mansion. He wandered the maze that was his childhood home until he heard the sound of laughter. Following the noise he slowly pushed open a door and peeked inside.

There on the floor was his father, transformed into the once villainous Hawk Moth, with Emma lying on her back, plump hands grasping the air as dozens of white butterflies swooped overhead. The laughter he had heard had been his fathers, and Adrien was gobsmacked. He watched as the hooded man reached for one butterfly and gently placed it on the baby's nose and couldn't stop the smile on his face at her delighted giggle and clapping hands.

The pair on the floor fell silent when they heard the sound of a camera. As one, they turned to face the door, finally noticing a grinning Adrien holding up his phone.

"Well, if it isn't Grandpa Hawk Moth," he said, laughter filling every word.

Hawk Moth quickly rose to his feet, bringing the still babbling baby up with him and dropped his transformation. Despite his embarrassment he couldn't contain the small smile that graced his lips. Adrien noted that his father seemed to be holding the baby more naturally, and was glad the two had bonded.

Adrien reached to take Emma out of Gabriel's arms but the man just stepped around him and out of the door. Adrien followed, perplexed. They walked to the front door in silence, Adrien following a step behind his father. When they reached the entryway the two men faced each other. Once again Adrien made to take his daughter and once again, Gabriel avoided his reach. He held up a finger to his son, asking for a moment and turned to face away taking a few steps back into the room.

"Now," he murmured in a low tone, for only Emma to hear. "We have had fun today, and if you want to come back, you are more than welcome. I am glad that we have had this opportunity to get to know one another better." Emma squealed happily and clutched her fist around his finger, bringing a wide grin to his face.

"Now, Emma, this is not goodbye, only until next time," he assured, moisture collecting in the corner of his eyes. He refused to acknowledge them. Emma, sensing a change, screwed her face up, about to cry. Gabriel cupped her cheek and soothingly caressed it with his thumb. The baby immediately smiled up at him, cheeks rosy with happiness. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Gabriel turned back to face his son.

"Bring her back again soon," he insisted and finally, reluctantly, handed her over. Adrien placed a kiss on her forehead and faced the door.

"See you soon, Grandpa," Adrien said, holding Emma's arm up in a wave. Gabriel only grunted in response and turned to head back to his study, only allowing himself to smile again when he was alone. _Grandpa,_ he thought to himself. _I like the sound of that._

**Author's Note:**

> Is it unreasonable of me to think that this could definitely happen in the future?


End file.
